A modern tale
by miko-angel-kagome
Summary: Well Inuyasha and Sango move to Tokyo and meet Kagome and Miroku....Inuyasha swears he has met Kagome before but doesn't know how....read and find out the secret
1. Meeting the new kids on a friday

**Hi call me Momo I'm Miko's older sister and I am using her account to write my story so here it is hope you enjoy **

* * *

Fuedel High School

"Ms. Higurashi the princple needs to see you" Mr. Totosi said looking at Kagome who was leaning back in her chair half asleep

"OOOOHHHHHHH" the class said in unison

"Ah Shut up you pricks" Kagome said walking out of class with her stuff. She walked down to the office to see princple talking to some kids she hasn't seen before

"Who the hell are they" Kagome asked herself walking into the office

"Ahh Ms. Higurashi there you are. I want you..."

"Ummm again my name is Kagome not Ms. Higurashi...damn"

"Well...Kagome I want you to show these new students around" he said looking over at two kids...Kagome looks to see a girl her age with long brown hair thats in a ponytail, she wore a pink and black jersey and some faded jeans and then the boy next to her had long silver hair, he wore a plain red shirt with a zip up jacket, and he also wore jeans and what caught Kagome's eyes was the tow little dog ears on his head...

"Kagome this is Sango and Inuyasha Takashi, so all next week I need you show them around school" he said

"Sure whatever" Kagome then walks out of the office with Sango and Inuyasha following, she then turns to look at them. They look at her she is wearing a tight black shirt that says 'I care why' in pink letters, she is wearing jeans and her hair isin two pigtales in the back of her head.

"Let me see your guys schudle"Kagome says and they hand them the papers they hear her laugh a bit

"What so funny" Inuyasha asks, she looks at him and Sango

"Oh well its funny that you guys have the same classes..."

"And that funny why" Sango adds

"And you have all the same classes as me except a few" Kagome says handing them the papers back

"Really" They both say

"Yup so monday just follow me around" Kagome says smiling... she then looks at her cellphone

"Hey you guys wanna ditch"

"Sure why not this school is a shit hole anyway" Inuyasha looking at her

"You said it" Sango said looking Kagome as well

"Its settled then lets get goin..." Kagome was cut off by a loud yelling down the hall, they all look to see a door fly open and boy being thrown out

"You young man can go to the office!" the teacher yells

"I don't see why not all I said was" the boy began to say

"Office Now!!!!!" she screams and slamms the door, Kagome laughs a bit as the boy walks towards them.

"What did you do now Miroku" Kagome asks looking at him

"Nothing I just told this hot girl in my class that she..."

"Okay nevermind I don't want to hear your pervted thoughts" Kagome says turning around

"Who are these kids" Miroku asks looking over Kagome's shoulder

"Miroku this is Sango and Inuyasha they are new" she says smiling "Sango..Inuyasha this is my perverted but sweet cousin Miroku"

"Sup" Miroku says to them

"Come on guys before school lets out" Kagome says

"What are you doing" Miroku asks

"Uhhh ditchin what do you think"

"Oh..." they all leave the school and go to Kagome's covertable and they leave.

"Well it's friday and you know what that means Katz" Miroku says with a big grin on his face

"What happens tonight" Sango asks looking over at Miroku

"Well depends" Kagome says "You wanna go party tonight" she says looking at Inuyasha and Sango

"Sure but where" Inuyasha says

"Oh just a little club I like to call Toxic"Kagome says with a smirk

"Lets party then" Sango says...

Sango and Inuyasha's house

"Inuyasha you and Miroku can get ready and call us when your done" Kagome said letting them out of the car

"K" They both says...Kagome and Sango leave to head to Kagome's house

"Sango I have the perfect outfit for ya and I think you can fit my stuff" Kagome says smiling at her, they arrive to a empty house and head to Kagoem's room

"Ok lets see" Kagome's says looking at Sango " I got it" Kagome goes over to her closet, Sango looks around Kagome's room. Kagome has Evanescence, Paramore, Within Temptation, Papa Roach, Nightwish and more bands that Sango loves, she has a guitar in there and a lot of other things...

"Here go in the bathroom and try this on" Kagome says walking over to her and giving her some clothes to put on, Sango goes into the bathroom while Kagome changes into a black shirt with one sleeve and the other part is a lime green strap, she puts on some black jeans and puts her hair down.

"Perfect" Kagome says to herself she then hears the bathroom door open, she turns to see Sango wearing a black jean skirt that stops 2 inches above her knees, she is then wearing a black wife beater and then has a pink tank top over it have a layered look she is then wearing some knee high leather boots

"How do I look" Sango asks

"You look soooo sexy!" Kagome shouted and they both laugh. They wait awhile for Miroku and Inuyasha to call but nothing

"What is taking thoses bakas" Kagome whines

"Don't know" Sango says laying on her bed, they both laying next to each other till they hear a loud honk come from house side and they both jump from the bed and head outside to see Inuyasha and Miroku in the car. Kagome get in back with Sango and they hit Inuyasha and Miroku both upside the heads

"OWWW!" the boys shout

"What the hell was that for" Inuyasha yells looking at Kagome and Sango, they just look at him

"Umm you kept us waiting and..." Sango says

"bored" Kagome finishes they just laugh, Inuyasha stares at Kagome a bit when he feels someone touch him, he sees Kagome poke his cheek

"You okay Inuyasha" Kagome asks, he turns around

"Yea...I'm fine" Inuyasha says, they soon head to the club, they were all quiet and just sat there. When they arrived there were a ton of people out there waiting in line and the club had a neon sign on it that said Toxic in black and green letter. They all got out, Kagome began to walk to the front while Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku followed her as they came closer they could hear music coming from the building.

"Hey Kyo" Kagome says smiling at the red head guard that stood there

"Hey Katz how are you" he replies

"Good just here to party again as you know"

"of course go on in" he says smiling at her, Kagome turns to her friends

"Lets go guys" Kagome smiles at them and they all go in. They walk into a giant room with flashing lights, music, a ton of people, a bar and dance floor, before Inuyasha or Miroku could say anything Kagome and Sango were on the dance floor dancing like pros. Inuyasha looks at Kagome he feels as if he has met her before but he doesn't know how...

"Dude you okay" Miroku asks looking at Inuyasha

"Yea I'm fine" he replies

"Kay well lets go get some drinks" Miroku says heading over to the bar with Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango go find a booth soon after dancing through 3 songs

"Wow Sango you can dance" Kagome says laughing a bit

"Thanks so can you" she smiles at her, Kagome looks around "Something wrong"

"I wonder were Inuyasha and Miroku are" Kagome says looking at her, when she feels some sit next to her, she turns and see Inuyasha looking back at her. She then slaps on the shoulder...

"Oww what was that for" he whined

"Don't scare me like that" she says looking at him

"Sorry if I scared you but you don't need to hit me" Inuyasha says looking at her

"Sorry I'm just a little jumpy" Kagome says turning away

"Well here are some drinks for you" Miroku said handing Sango and Kagome two cup that are neon green and have light blue liquid with a mixture of other light colors

"Whats this" Sango asks looking at it

"It's called a butterfly, its very strong and gets you drunk easily if you drink it too fast" Kagome said laughing

"You mean this is achole (sorry can't spell right now)" Sango says

"Yup in this place as long as your sixteen or older you can get watever drink you want" Miroku adds

"Cool" Sango says then takes a drink, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed something strange on her shoulder...

'**What is that'** he thinks, he tries to get a closer look as he does it looks like a small dragon

"Umm Inuyasha what are you looking at" he hears Kagome say, he looks at her

"I was looking at this weird looking mark on your back...is it some kind of tatoo" Inuyasha says then Kagome laughs a bit

"No its my birth mark, my mom says it a drangon and it is the sign of an angel or something like that" Kagome explains a bit...

"Hey Sango don't you have a birth mark on your shoulder too" Inuyasha asks

"Oh Yea" Sango turns their back to them they all look and see a mark of a thunder bolt

"Wow thats soo cool" Kagome says

"Yea we could be sisters or something" Sango says and they both laugh...

* * *

sorry for the crappy ending but i hop you like the story i'll have more lata 


	2. PartyDriftSecrets

**Hi call me Momo I'm Miko's older sister and I am using her account to write my story so here it is hope you enjoy **

* * *

Later that Night 

"You go girl!!" someone yelled as a group of people watched Kagome and Sango dance like gypes to the moondance song by Nightwish. They danced gracefully Inuyasha and Miroku soon joined them, people were cheering and hollering for them and yes they are drunk...

"Alright Kagome I think its time you and your friends went home" Kyo said helping her out the door

"Okay okay Kyo-chan I'll go" Kagome said smiling at him

"Okay we take my car" Inuyasha said slurring a bit

"Oh hell no I say we take my car" Kagome shouts walking behind the building

"Her car" Sango and Inuyasha say together when they hear a loud rummble then they see a small silver car with blue strips on it(To Fast To Furious Tokyo Drift car ) drive up next to them.

"Get in" Kagome yells sounding a little sober

"But you are in no conditon to drive" Sango says, Miroku opens the door and looks at Sango

"Well you have not seen Kagome when she is in her car" Miroku says, Sango and Miroku are in back while Inuyasha is in front with Kagome

"Lets roll" she starts the car and drove out of the parking lot fast. Kagome was driving like a mad girl but she was dodging all the car in the way as if she was drifting, the windows were rolled down and everyones hair was blowing

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO" Miroku shouted as Kagome drove, they soon stopped at a red light and some guys on the streets were looking at Kagome

"Hey sexy want some of this" one shouted, she smirked and then pressed a button and a flash of blue light came from the back and she drove off flipping them off. Everyone was laughing, they soon arrived to Miroku's house.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha shouts

"What is it Yashie" Kagome said with the nickname she gove him earlier that night

"Well its 3am and we are drunk...I don't think my dad will like that" Inuyasha explains as they are all a little sober

"Well we can stay here at my place...my parents are out of town for a week" Miroku says

"Well its settled we stay at Roku's!" Kagome shouts they all head into the manson home (A/N they all have manson like homes and are a bit rich so yea)

"Okay me and Sango will go to my room and sleep in there" Kagome says grabbing Sango by the hand

"Your room...do you live here or something" Sango asks

"No not really I'm like the only cousin who ever comes over so yea I kinda do" Kagome said with a giggle, meanwhile Miroku showed Inuyasha to the guest room he would be staying in...

"Here and the bathroom is right down the hall" Miroku says " I'm getting some sleep" Miroku walks away, Inuyasha then hurts like hell

"Ahh damn...I wonder if they have anything in the bathroom to help my head" he says to himself then starts to walk downt the hall, as he walks he hears Sango and Kagome talking from behind one of the doors he stops and listens in on their convo...

"Here Sango this will help...it will help your head and make you more sober" Kagome says sounding normal, Sango drinks a red liquid and looks at Kagome

"Wow that stuff works" Sango said smiling

"Yea its a family secret that only I know" Kagome said giggling, Kagome turned on the stero playing 'Where will you go by Evanescence' softly

"So Sango tell me about you and your family" Kagome asks

"Well as you know I have my brother Inuyasha, I have an older brother his name is Sesshomaru he not a real sociable person and theres our father InuTashio hes a demon"

"What about your mother" Kagome asked, Inuyasha opened the door a bit and saw Sango have a sad expression

"She...she died when me and Inuyasha were 5" Sango said looking down

"Oh Sango I'm sorry..." Kagome said looking at her

"No don't be sorry she is in a better place now" Sango said looking at her..."So uh tell me about you Kagome"

"Oh Well I have a younger brother named Sota, My mom Azumi and my ewwwww slut of a twin sister" Kagome said making a grossed out face, Sango giggles then looks at Kagome

"How about your dad Kagome" Kagome looked at her stood up from her bed and walks over to her dress and comes back with a picture.

"This is him..." Kagome showed Sango a picture of man with dark brown hair that came to the middle of his neck(A/N like Suikotsu's hair when hes the doctor "His name was Seko he died 10 years ago (Kagome and all of them are seniors and are 17) on new years eve because of my damned sister" Inuyasha saw a hateful and saddend face on Kagome...

**_Flashback_**

**_It was new years eve, we had a tradition of having a candle lit home till new years...(A/N listen to My Immortal by Evanescence it fits the mood of the flashback)_**

**_"Is anyone sleepy yet" Seko said smiling at his family as he held Kagome in his lap_**

**_"I'm not daddy" Seko looked down at a young girl with long raven black hair, a light pink tank top and some sleeping pants _**

**_"Yes that because your a big girl Kagome" he said smiling at her and she smiled back_**

**_"But it looks like Sota is sleepy" Kagome's mother Azumi said holding 3month old Sota in her arms they all laughed _**

**_"Ugh" was heard they looked to see a girl that looked like Kagome but she had plae skin and no emotion in her eyes_**

**_"What are 'Ugh' about Kikyo" Seko asks, she just rolled her eyes "Well I have to go get something and I will be right back" he left the room and Kagome saw Kikyo glare at him. He soon came back with 2 small boxes. He then went and sat down on the floor next to Kagome_**

**_"Here is your present baby girl" he hands Kagome a small light blue box, she opens it and pulls out a silver charm braclet that has two small hearts woth two emerald jewels on one side and on one heart it said Daddy's and on the other one it said Girl_**

**_"Oh thank you daddy" she said jumping up and hugging him he then kissed her one the cheek_**

**_"Here you go Kikyo" he handed her a green box, when she opened it she pulled out a small ring that said her name with red jewel in it, she glared at him_**

**_"Oh what wrong 'Princess' not what you wanted" he laughed a bit because Kikyo was always treated as a Princess and got what ever she wanted_**

**_"Whatever" Kikyo said looking away_**

**_"Well its almost midnight family" Seko said, then Kikyo got up and stompped away, Kagome watched her sister walk away but she could see Kikyo look at a candle she saw Kikyo knock down the oil lamp and a fire started._**

**_"Daddy" Kagome shouted he soon grabbed her and ran outside with her, Kagome had Sota outside with them. It was snowing and cold but the fire was get higher and higher..._**

**_"Seko Kikyo is still in there" Azumi cried, he then ran in and soon came out with her_**

**_"My cellphone is in there" Kikyo whined_**

**_"I can't go back and get it Kikyo"_**

**_"NO I WANT MY CELLPHONE! GET ME IT NOW!!" Kikyo shouted and Seko just looked at her and turned and was about to run back in the house_**

**_"Daddy!!" Kagome shouted and ran to him, he turned and looked at her_**

**_"Kagome go back to mommy" he looking at her " I promise I'll be right back baby girl" he then kissed her on her forhead and ran into the house they waited but then the house came down to the ground_**

**_"DADDY!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled crying as she watched the house come down with her father in it, Kagome cried but she heard Kikyo laughing she turned and saw Kikyo looking at the house and had her cellphone in hand..._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"It was her fucking fault her died" Kagome said with tears coming down her face "She had to get what she wanted! She got her wish of him being dead!" Sango held Kagome in her arms

"Kagome I am soo sorry that she did that"

"Don't be...I will kill that bitch one day" Kagome said looking at her fists...Inuyasha couldn't believe what had happen, he felt so sad for her and he didn't want to see Kagome hurt he left and went to bed.

_Inuyasha's dream_

_"Who are you" Inuyasha asked looking at a young girl about his age standing in a field she wore a dark purple belly dancer looking outfit, her mouth was covered with a dark purple cloth, her raven black hair came down to the ground but was up in two pigtales in the back of her head, she turned and looked at him...his eyes grew as two angel wings came from her back and she twirled gracefully in the air dancing like a gypsy..._

_"Tell me who you are" he said again 'Why do I feel like I have seen her'_

_She looked at him once more and the cloth covering her mouth came off and his eyes grew winder_

_"Kagome..."_

_End of Dream _

Inuyasha shot up from the bed sweating and looked around the room...

'**_What the hell was that all about...Kagome'_**

* * *

sorry for the crappy ending but i hop you like the story i'll have more lata


End file.
